Young Justice: New Invasion
by Lightning Assassin Phoenix
Summary: This fic takes place in a A.U. timeline a bit after the current Invasion. The Invasion was fended off and the world was out of crisis mode. But it seems new aliens are planing something big... It's time for a new team to take up the role of the last and stop this New Invasion. Ocs accepted!
1. Chapter 1

_**Young Justice: **__New Invasion_

It was an extremly stormy night in the city of Bludhaven and rain poured down endlessly. In this town were 3 ninja assassins chasing a small 11 year old boy in alleys and such. The boy kept running with the assassins closing in on him, so he turned a corner and ran up a fire escape jumping and climbing. As soon as the boy was on top of the building the assassins popped up in front of him and silently started to attack him. One assassin ran up toward the boy and swung her sword swiftly, but the young child jumped up to dodge the blade. Just as the boy was in the air another assassin jumped up and kicked the boy to the ground. The boy hopped back up quickly and turned to run, but the third assassin had grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the air. Seeing the boy in the air the first assassin ran through the air and punched the boy in the jaw causing him to fall off the building as the three assassins jumped down after him. The boy hit the ground hard and each of the ninja assassins landed as they stabbed their swords through his arms, and left leg. The boy's screams could be heard all over. The three ninja assassins quickly pulled out their swords and one pulled out a dagger with mystical designs and words on it, but as she was about to stab the boy in the heart a wing-ding hit the dagger out of her hands. The three assassins assumed their attack positions.

"Nice try..." A voice said trailing off and echoeing. One assassin got hit with a dart in the neck and passed out. "Haha..." The second assassin then tried to pin point the location of the voice, but backed up close to a shadowy corner and then a manly figure grabbed her and took her into the darkness leaving only one assassin left. A figure walked out into the open and it was Nightwing,"I thought we were done with you League of Shadows. Guess we thought wrong." Nightwing then ran at the assassin and pulled out his eskrima sticks as the assassin took out her sword. The assassin swung, but Nightwing ducked and tripped the assassin on her back and then popped her in the head with his eskrima sticks. "That wasn't so tough."

"Wow! You're Nightwing! Nightwing just saved me!" The boy was jumping with joy. Nightwing scanned the boy noticing he was in pefect condition. There wasn't a sign of any bruise, cut, scar, nor scratch.

Nightwing was confused to what was going on,"Hey kid. Just what happened and how are you ok? I thought those ninja's stabbed you."

The boy laughed and rubbed his head,"I healed myself. It hurt, but it had to be done. This time I was lucky I usually pass out after-" The boy had hit the ground. Nightwing knew exactly what to do next.

**3 years later...**

**Deep Space**

**November 30th**

**9:30 p.m.**

*English Translated*

On a giant purple planet was a army assembling in rows and rows of warriors. Now the alien warriors looked much like tanned humans except more muscular than you're professional body builder on earth. They were all covered in very high tech armored suits of three colors: blue, red, and brown. These colors told of a warriors rank and skills as a fighter. Blue were elites called Xamarahs, red were your average called Xaxtros, and brown were the lowest called Xims. They all stood in front of two other aliens of their race, which were called Xefermians, along with one of another race. The two Xefermians up front seemed to be the king and queen of this civilization. The very short big eared blue alien who seemed to glow slightly was in between them. He had risin his hand and the warriors were attentive,"The war will be beginning soon, but we are not yet prepared. You see we need more power on our side and there for we've scanned the cosmos and have come across a small planet. That planet is Earth and with the help of you Xefermians, we all will come out on top."

The crowd of warriors cheered on as the king approched the front of the stage,"As long as we do our part the Neosafians will do theirs. We are now one giant organization and soon the upcoming war will be at our control." Everyone cheered continuously, but off to the side a Xefermian girl and her short Neosafian companion didn't seem so fund of this idea.

The short Neosafian named Fe'Orggra turned to her dark blue haired pink eyed friend with a frown,"They're doing it again what must we do?"

The Xefermian girl didn't say anything she only ran off toward a building sneaking in as Fe'Orggra followed. The two alien girls got past security with Fe'Orggra's help. Her people were more of a genius race of super scientist. They stopped once they got to a room that read "Prototype". The Xefermian opened the door silently,"This is it Fe'Orggra. My journey with you ends here, but a new one begins for me else where."

The short blue Neosafian looked at her Xefermian friend,"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not gonna let our people destroy yet another race for nothing." The Xefermian flew up to a small ship which had warning and caution all over it. She used an override code they had stolen months ago for this isn't the first time she's taken this ship-like jet. She waved to her friend, got inside, and activated the small ship. Her friend left as she knew she should not be a witness of this and left the building unnoticed and decided to forge a fake note to cover up her friends dissappearance. The young Xefermian girl blasted off through the stars on her quest to warn Earth of a pending invasion.

**1 year later...**

_**Gotham City**_

_**December 1st**_

_**12:31 a.m.**_

Nightwing and the boy were training in a training room located in Gotham under an abandoned movie theater. Don't think this was an ordianary training room, no, this training room was all teched out much like an old one in . It also had training bots off to the side along with a simulator mode for training in certain situations. The boy Nightwing saved four years ago had grown considerably and matured, he was 5"4' now. The boy was quite handsome with short messy semi spiky black hair with red streaks in it, black eyes, and he wore a black hood with red outlines on edges attached to a long black scarf, crimson red angler domino mask, black lightly padded long-sleeved shirt with red streaks outlining chest and abdominals made of kevlar, black gauntlet like gloves with several functions, red belt holding a sai, black cargo pants outlined in red, and black combat boots with red soles.

Nightwing had flipped over the boy and threw a punch at him, but the boy moved to the left hearing the punch coming and grabbed the fist. The boy flipped Nightwing over his shoulder, but Nightwing landed on his feet and swung the boy into a wall. Nightwing laughed,"C'mon, D'Leon. You can do better than this." Nightwing ran toward the boy who was just getting up.

D'Leon reached in his cargo pants pocket quickly and swung out a couple of smoke pallets and smoke filled the area. "Gotcha! Huh?" D'Leon heard footsteps still rushing towards him and so he took a fighting stance.

Nightwing burst through the cloud of smoke and kicked D'Leon back into the wall. "Get your head in it bud."

D'Leon stood up and ran at Nightwing and flipped over him. Nightwing quickly looked behind himself, but D'Leon wasn't there so he looked up and D'Leon came down hard with a forceful kick to Nightwing knocking him off balance. D'Leon took advantage and ran up to Nightwing doing a spinkick to his chest sending him backwards and hitting the ground. "Get your head in it bud." D'Leon mocked.

Nightwing laughed,"There you go Shadow Mist. Now for the final showdown." Nightwing got up and pulled out his eskrisma sticks. Shadow Mist pulled out his sai while activating the electric function in his gloves.

"This'll be so aster!" Shadow Mist ran at his opponent as did Nightwing and the two clashed into each other, but Nightwing kicked Shadow Mist in the gut and sent him back falling on the ground. Shadow Mist got back up and smirked,"It's not over yet."

At that moment Batman walked in,"Nightwing, Shadow Mist, we need to talk." Batman walked the two over to the medical bay were a beat up alien girl lay motionless.

Shadow Mist looked at her closly examining her,"Really Batman now you're bringing under aged girls here to play with. This just isn't right, what happened to our beloved heros of America." Nightwing smirked as Batman ignored the statement and went over to the super computer.

"This isn't your average girl. She may have the make-up of a human, but she's not. Look at her arms, those black spiral designs on her shoulder and wrist are of alien origin." Batman pulled up a DNA sample on the holographic screen. "Take a look here, her chromosomes don't match up with our human one's and I've also found traces of the meta-gene in her."

Nightwing looked up at the screen,"I'm assuming you found her today." Batman shook his head. "What'd you do with the evidence."

"I left that up to the League." Batman turned around to see Shadow Mist poking the girl. "Stop Delo." he said with his bat glare aimed at Shadow Mist.

Shadow Mist walked up beside Batman rubbing his head,"I only wanted to make sure she's alive." Shadow Mist's ear then twitched,"Um...guys..."

At that moment the alien girl's eye's flew open glowing bright pink as she looked over and saw three males standing to her side. She flew toward them with excitement and started talking. Shadow Mist eyes' were wide and he was all confused. He put his hand up blocking his mouth from the alien,"What the heck is she talking about?"

Nightwing rubbed his neck,"Like I would know. Hey try kissing her." Nightwing patted Shadow Mist on the back.

Batman was too busy searching for an alien translation for her kind on the computer. Shadow Mist took off his hood and looked at Nightwing,"That may have worked for you and Starfire but-" Shadow Mist was cut off by a kiss from the beuatiful alien. This left Shadow Mist in a daze as he swayed back and foward.

"Hello Earthlings, I am Xersis Meeyaah. Nice to meet you all." The Xefermian girl said with much joy.

**This is the Prologue for Young Justice: New Invasion and I'll be accepting Ocs. *Crowd cheers* Yep so here's the sheet. No relations to canon characters.**

Name:

Alias:

Good, Neutral, or Bad:

Gendar:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers:

Abilities/Skills:

Weaknessess:

Mentor:

Backstory:

The Team(Y.J.), Nebula(Bad), or Indepedent:

Civies:

Costume:

Weapons/Accssories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Extra:

**There it is and I look forward to the Oc submissions! Good luck to all. Please Pm to me and don't leave it in Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Young Justice: **__New Invasion_

_**Gotham City**_

_**December 7th**_

_**2:30 pm**_

In the Wayne Manor laid a sleep Delo on the couch twisting, turning, and snoring his butt off. Xerxis on the other hand was very much alive and she showed it by flying all over the Mansion in excitement. Alfred came out of the kitchen with a plater of snacks.

"Would anyone care for brownies?" Alfred asked waiting patiently for a response.

As soon as the word brownie was said, Delo rose up zombie-like,"Did I hear brownies?"

Before Alfred could even utter a response, the tanned alien girl swooped down and took the plater quickly eatting every last brownie. Xersis wiped her mouth and smiled heavily,"These brown soft 'brownies' are splendid!"

Alfred grinned, but Delo fell back to the couch groaning as his stomach growled,"At least one of us is happy..."

Alfred turned around,"I'll be back with another batch of brownies Master D'Leon." Alfred then walked calmly back to the kitchen.

Xerxis giggled covering her mouth with one hand,"D'Leon is such a funny name."

Delo sat up and rose an eyebrow,"Your name's not even Earthly."

Xerxis flew down beside Delo,"What is an Earthly name? I wouldn't want to stand out. Batman said it's a good idea for me to get as comfortable as possible here sense my ship won't be space capable for awhile."

Delo grabbed the remote flipping through channels,"Why did you come here anyway?"

Xerxis took a seat next to Delo staring him in his face,"Didn't Batman and Nightwing tell you? It seems I have slight amnesia and I can't remember why I came here."

Delo's eyes then widened as he turned to the news. It seems a red martian was attacking a mall in Metropolis. Alfred walked in and almost dropped the brownies. Delo stood up and looked at Alfred,"You think Batman and Nightwing know about this?"

Alfred shook his head,"Batman is on a mission with the other leaguers and Nightwing seems to be taking care of a problem in Bludhaven."

Delo smirked,"This is the perfect opportunity for me to show case my skills and show Batman that I'm capable of holding my own!"

Xerxis looked confused,"What do you plan on doing?"

Delo got up and opened the hatch to the batcave,"I'm gonna fight it and take it down of course."

"What about me?" Xerxis said standing up looking lost.

Delo gestured for her to follow him and she did. Once in the cave Delo opened a box,"Here's your new suit. I told Alfred about how your old get up got trashed in the crash and so he made you this one."

Xersis smiled and lit up with joy. She grabbed Delo and bear hugged him causing him to almost sufficate under her strength,"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She then let go and picked up her costume.

Delo opened a see through door and grabbed his suit,"Finally!"

_**Metropolis**_

_**December 7th**_

_**2:55 pm**_

In the center of the mall stood a giant white haired red martian in a black trench coat and black jeans. He was tearing a pole out of the ground as he laughed maniacally,"Come on worthless beings! At least put up a small fight before I destroy you all and show you true pain and terror!"

"Man you're a funny one." Shadow Mist said perched up atop a railing above the martian.

"It seems little man has a problem and would like to die!" the martian said looking upward at Shadow Mist. "Come down here and fight then!"

Shadow Mist laughed,"I got a better idea. Hear me out on this one, how bout you come up? You follow me big guy, because I know how your type has the tiny winy brain."

Enraged the huge martian flew up about to tackle Shadow Mist when he backflipped off the rail and behind him flew Xerxis. She wore a blue domino mask, longsleeved tight dark blue shirt made of Kevlar, outlined in trims of pink and stops at belly button, a pink belt, a blue skirt, pink tights, and white boots trimed in blue. Xerxis speared the martian causing them both to tumble into a store destroying the merchandise. The martian then punched Xerxis off him sending her flying into the store across from him. "I am X'Ercution! Don't test me!"

Shadow Mist then dropped behind X'Ercution silently tapping his shoulder. X'Ercution turned around quickly throwing a punch at Shadow Mist only for him to dodge it by flipping over behind him. "Come on gotta be faster than that bigs."

The martian stomped the ground which made Shadow Mist fall to the ground as the martian then turned around and kicked Shadow Mist making him fly through the air. As Xerxis got up she saw Shadow Mist spiraling toward her,"Oh no..." The two teens then crashed into the wall.

"I am your executioner! You stand no chance agais-" X'Ercution was cut off by a scratch to the face.

"Stop your gloating red." said a boy brown skinned boy with grey spiky hair, green eyes, sharp teeth, and dog ears. He wore black pants outlined in green, black shirt outlined in green, black boots, and a black domino mask. The boy cracked his neck,"Lets see what you got."

"Wolf boy thinks he's better huh? I'll show you!" The martian jumped high in the air crashing through the store's ceiling. The wolf-like teen heard something and looked up,"Nice try." The teen swiftly moved out of the way causing X'Ercution to hit the ground putting a crater in it. "Ok, maybe your try wasn't so nice."

X'Ercution was red hot, boiling over,"Wolfy gets on my nerves more than smarty pants!" He then rushed at the boy, but the boy moved slightly to the left causing X'Ercution to run into a steel pole.

"Hey big red, the name's Lycan, feel free to use it sometime."

Shadow Mist popped up beside Lycan,"No, you can't use big words like sometime, it'll hurt his tiny brain. How bout saying now and then, see three small words." Shadow Mist said holding up a finger.

X'Ercution then levitated some crates behind him and threw them at Shadow Mist and Lycan, but the two both flipped over them as Xerxis caught two crates in each hand. "My turn!" Xerxis then spun and threw the crates back at the martian, but he faded through them.

"Haha!" as soon as X'Ercution began to laugh, Shadow Mist tapped him and pointed behind him. The martian turned around and at lightspeed he was hit by a hammer of light held by girl on a disc of light. X'Ercution was popped all the way to the upper floor.

The small, slender, golden haired teen with electrc green eyes and tanned skin hopped off her disc and landed beside Lycan. She wore a white tunic with a golden eagle spread across it, white and gold gloves, white leggings, gold boots, along with a gold and white diadem. "I thought you guys could use some help. I am Olympia."

Shadow Mist crossed his arms,"We had it under control." Shadow Mist and Lycan then turned around as they heard a faint sound. The martian then appeared in front of Shadow Mist, grabbed his hood, and swung him into the air causing him to fly out of the glass ceiling.

"No more insult from ninja boy." X'Ercution said.

Xerxis screamed and flew after Shadow Mist. "Here I come!"

Lycan and Olympia were inside a store,"I was thinking a perfect strategy would easily win over him." Lycan said.

Olympia shook her head,"I was just thinking the same."

"Come out come out where ever you are!" X'Ercution said punching walls.

Just outside the mall was a slender girl with dirty blonde hair down her back, blue eyes, and fair skin was holding a modified paintball gun. "Ugly's gonna go down." she then fired her gun and five red paint balls hit X'Ercution.

"How dare you?!" X'Ercution then found he couldn't move. His face grew even more angry. The girl who had fired then ran up and kicked the martian in the head and he fell to the ground with a hard thump. The girl wore a red half mask with black embroidery, red T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, tan cargo pants, and black combat boots.

Olympia looked at Lycan,"There's our extra time." Lycan looked on in approval as they then went back to their plan.

"That's all you got ugly?" the girl named Crimson Rose said.

The martian grabbed his axe and and swung it at Crimson Rose,"Me not ugly!" But a 7'3" tall being glowing purple with a featureless face, a long spindly body with six wings growing out of his back wearing a long robe slammed into him causing him to fly all the way across the mall. The tall seraphim like being then changed to a 5'1" long brown haired kid with soft features having slender kid with an athletic build.

Crimson Rose looked at the boy in a blue top hat, blue domino mask, blue suit jacket, red button up shirt, black tie, blue pants, and blue dress shoes,"Who are you?" Rose said.

"I'm The Blue Gentleman!" He said with his hands on his hips.

From the sky came Xerxis and Shadow Mist. Xerxis dropped Shadow Mist on the ground and he rose his eyebrow,"Wow, looks like you wore your good clothes dude."

Xerxis laughed,"I think he looks spiffy."

X'Ercution got up slowly,"Me not done yet!"

Shadow Mist held up a finger,"No no, it's I'm not done yet." He then turned to Rose and Gentleman,"Man you still don't have him down yet? Where'd Lycan and Olympia go anyway."

The two then came out of hiding,"We were designing a strategy agaisnt him." Olympia stated.

"What you got brainiacs." Crimson Rose said sacasticly.

"Simple. He's a martian so we get fire." Lycan said.

Above them on the second floor stood an archer with long spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark red version of Speedy's outfit,"Sparrow's got this." He then readied his bow and aimed at the dazed martian. "Just need a better shot..." He said to himself.

A small boy with short spiky silver hair, pale ice-blue eyes, white fur, cat ears, cat tail, and claws in a silver cloak and silver pants started running on all fours at the giant martian. "Mangetsu Neko is coming for ya!" He then pounced on X'Ercution's face causing him to stand in one spot shaking his head.

"Perfect." Sparrow said and he fired his arrow. Neko heard the arrow comming and backflipped off X'Ercution's face. The arrow hit the martian in the neck and egnited a fiery explosion. "Hmph."

Shadow Mist glanced up at Sparrow,"I guess that was ok."

The martian was still standing,"That's not enough!"

Shadow Mist clapped his hands,"Good job, you can say enough corretly."

X'Ercution gritted his teeth,"No funy!" He then rushed at the teens.

"Um, isn't it pronouced funny?" Shadow said.

From behind the teens, two shots were fired from a pistol held by a short petite, creamy white skinned, black high ponytailed girl with a few shorter strands on hanging on either side, green eyes and red lipstick. She wore a black pilot hat, black camisole, navy military style blazer with many badges, tight black pants, black utility belt holding for her pistols, black gloves, and leather calf length combat boots. "Hey kid." she directed her attention to Shadow Mist,"You should take this more seriously."

Shadow Mist threw his hands up nonchalantly,"Hmph. Who are you anyway?"

She smirked,"I'm the flying expert, Altitude."

X'Ercution then got back up more furious than ever,"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lycan gritted his teeth,"No..."

"What does it take to get this guy down?" Olympia asked.

Just then a light tanned ivory skinned girl with large and wide bright blueish-green eyes with auburn hair with carmel highlights in a chin length bob, landed beside the others. She wore a yellow halter top, black leather jacket, yellow choker, yellow fingerless gloves, and yellow combat boots. "Hi I'm Anion. Need a hand?"

Shadow Mist activated the lightning function on his gloves,"Throw me Xerxis."

Xerxis eyes grew wide,"What?!"

"That's really dangerous man." Blue Gentleman stated.

Mangetsu Neko looked at Shadow Mist,"I don't think we can talk him out of it..."

"Do it already!" Crimson Rose yelled.

Anion held out her put her hands on Shadow Mist's,"Here I'll up you up alittle." She then sent a jolt of electricity to his gloves making the lightning go wild.

"Thanks. Now Xerxis!" Shadow said.

Xersis grabbed Shadow Mist and swung him sending him right into the martian. Shadow Mist took out his Sais in mid air sending electricity through them as he collided with X'Ercution. They both flew through the wall landing in a lake outside the mall, which made the electricity go crazy when it contacted the water.

Sparrow looked on from the second floor,"The fool killed himself."

Xerxis tilted her head downward,"Shadow Mist..."

"He died a hero." Sparrow said smirking.

"Dead?" Shadow Mist voice said behind them.

Xerxis turned around and at the site of the spiky haired hero, she squealed and hugged the hero.

Shadow Mist was reaching his hand out for someone to grab,"Help me..."

Lycan pointed behind the two teens,"Um, looks like we're in trouble."

All the teen heros directed their attention to the front of the mall. Walking in were some of their mentors, Nightwing, Vixen, Martian Manhunter, Doctor Fate, Red Arrow, Batgirl, and Artemis.

Shadow Mist quickly hid behind Xerxis. Lycan then stepped out in front of the teens staring the older heros down. Nightwing smirked,"Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

_**Young Justice: New Invasion**_

_Shadow Mist: Wonder what Nightwing's thinking?_

_Xerxis: I thought you were smart?_

_Lycan: Its time._

_Blue Gentle: We've made our mark._

_Crimson Rose: Let's just do this already!_

_Anion: Patience right?_

_Olympia: Yep, I think we're ready._

_Neko: Yes!_

_Lone Sparrow: Whatever..._

_Altitude: Are we full fledged heros now?_

_Shadow Mist: Finally!_

_This is the begining for the young heros where as in the next chapter they will get to know each other. The Team is formed and soon a war will be waged. Will Earth and their heros be prepared?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone time for the next installment, but first if you ever need info check my bio for a little something if I run late. I have a ton of projects to do and I had to update this because of the 'thing'. Okay okay here goes something. Hope you enjoy L.A.P. out! U

**Young Justice: **New Invasion

Hall of Justice

December 8th

12:00 pm

All of the younger heroes were seated as they awaited the older heroes return to the hall. Some seemed more agitated than others that their mentors were the ones late. The only one notsitting down was the alien girl, who just flew around the room out of pure excitement.

"Xersis are you that excited?" Shadow Mist said in a chair with his feet propped on the table.

Xersis hung upside down in the air in front of Shadow Mist with a gleaming smile, "Well considering this is the first time I've be on a team and actually interact with earth heroes, and yesI'm very excited."

"You sure are an alien aren't you?" The dark haired Altitude stated as she looked at the younger girl.

The Blue Gentleman raised an eyebrow, "Xersis? That name won't cut it here on the almighty Earth!" The sharp dressed teen stated rising to his feet.

Xersis took a seat beside Shadow Mist and started tapping her chin, "I don't know Earth names to well. Would anyone be willing to help me decide?"

Anion tilted her head and gave off a soft smile, "Of course."

Shadow Mist leaned further back looking up at the ceiling before he gasped.

"What you got an idea? Spit it out!" Crimson Rose, the dirty blonde, said aggressively.

Shadow Mist lowered his head, "Sorry, but I got nothing…"

Olympia put up a finger as a name popped in her head, "How about Alexis?" The teenaged goddess implied. "It's a common name, but still remains close to her real name."

Xersis flew over to the golden haired goddess and hugged her, "I love it!"

At the table a bit away from the others sat Neko, who turned slightly and mumbled something quietly.

Shadow Mist turned to the small hero, "You say something bud?"

Mangetsu Neko spoke out louder this time, "Doesn't she need a super hero name?"

Shadow Mist put his hands behind his head, "I suppose so…"

Lone Sparrow, whom was cleaning off his arrows, smirked, "How about Tan Alien Chick from Outer Space."

Shadow Mist opened up one eye, "I don't think so."

"How about something that means something to you?" Anion added.

Xersis, now Alexis, smiled, "Xamra!"

"Why choose Xamra? What does that name mean to you?" Olympia asked her alien companion.

Alexis flew backwards landing beside Shadow Mist once more, "On my planet, from what I remember, Xamrah is a warrior of elite capability. I do believe that both of my parents were Xamrahs and so I pick the name Xamra."

The Blue Gentleman clapped his hands, "This is just fantastic! We should celebrate by-"

Gentleman was cut off by Lycan, "Doesn't anyone think that our coming together was strange?" The teen wolf boy stated looking deeply into space.

"Some things happen for a reason I guess."Olympia added as she looked upward.

Lone Sparrow laughed, "Like destiny? That's boisterous; you kids are a real hoot." Sparrow said still cleaning and modifying his arrows.

Crimson Rose pulled out her mini paintball gun and aimed it at Sparrow, "Watch your mouth or I'll feel it up with balls!"

Sparrow looked up slightly, "Do it I dare ya." He said barely acknowledging Crimson.

A ball flew right past Sparrow's cheek grazing it smoothly, "That was just a warm up shot, bird brain." Crimson stated as she twirled her gun around her finger.

The brown haired Altitude got up and stood in-between Crimson Rose and Lone Sparrow, "Stop it you two! We are now teammates so no friendly fire got it!"

Neko popped up next to Altitude tapping her lightly, "We aren't officially a team yet."

Altitude took her seat, as did Neko. Lycan then stood up pacing around in a circle, back and forth, "It just seems so off… Maybe it is just destiny."

Shadow Mist looked at the dog eared boy, "Or maybe not."

Anion looked at Shadow Mist confused, "What do you mean?"

Shadow Mist crossed his arms, "This could have been a set up. You know, like just a way to get us together."

Alexis tilted her head with both eyes wide andconfused as could be, "Who would want to get us together? That seems stupid."

Olympia snapped her fingers, "Our mentors!"

Mist smiled heavily, "Precisely!"

Lycan stopped, "That is a very logical point, considering that the League had a covert operations team some time ago during the Invasion. We together could prove very useful to them."

Anion lowered her head slightly out of shyness, "But what about us without mentors?"

Shadow Mist rubbed a finger across his face, "Well it could be one or two things; you have drawn the League's attention and they saw you as good or needing improvement or it may have been destiny."

Sparrow sneered, "Yeah dumb luck."

Xamra balled up her fist as a dark blue aura surrounded them, "Are you always like this?"

Blue Gentleman squeezed his cheeks together, "Angry alien not good! Not good at all!"

Shadow Mist laughed, "She's not angry. She just has built up energy needing releasing." Mist scratched his head, "I think."

At that moment Nightwing walked into the building and as he saw Xamra powering up, he quickly jumped into action, "No Xersis!"

"I do believe her name is Alexis now." Shadow Mist commented.

After Nightwing had calmed the young alien girl down everyone gathered around a large table. Everyone was sitting down except for Lone Sparrow, who was leaning on a nearby thought everyone to be calm and so he went on with the business, "You all may be wondering why you are here. You may also want to kno-"

Crimson Rose interrupted Nightwing cutting him off, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we already know."

The Blue Gentleman raised both his hands in the air waving them around, "Yeah you and the others set it up!" The hero in the suit said enthusiastically.

A faint grin appeared on Nightwing's face, "You guessed it huh? Impressive."

Altitude butted in, "Well really Lycan, Olympia, and Shadow Mist discovered it. But one thing that's been bugging us is that big Red Martian."

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't go through that much trouble risking so much just for us to become friends would you?" Olympia stated very seriously and concerned.

Nightwing looked down for a minute going into deep thought. "Are you ok Nightwing? Nightwing?" Xamra seemed annoyed and flicked a paper clip at Nightwing's face hitting him.

Nightwing jumped slightly, "Sorry I zoned out there, but to answer your question no, no we wouldn't."

Rubbing his head, Blue Gentleman spoke, "So how did you get that Martian there?"

Nightwing looked at the younger heroes and sincerely smiled, "I guess it was destiny."

Sparrow punched the wall, "That's B.S. not even the 'great' Nightwing is taking this seriously."The red haired archer began his way out toward the door, "This is wasting my time."

Nightwing smirked, "He'll be back trust me."

**Alert! Alert! Alert!**

Sparrow came to a complete stop right before he had reached the door. Nightwing pressed a button under the table and from above came a holographic screen showing the news. Everyone starred at the screen in shock at what they were seeing; on the screen were multiple robots attacking Star City. They were just terrorizing Star City's poor citizens as they soon overpowered the cops, shooting cars and buildings as warnings. It also seemed the news reporter was in a helicopteras one of the black armored bots shot it down and that's where the transmission ended. The team's faces' were in shock at this horrific news.

Nightwing stood up, "This is your first official mission together, so I'll divide you guys into squads. Alpha squad: Lycan, Xamra, and Olympia. You three will be our frontline; you are to control the battlefield and take out as many enemy bots as possible. Beta squad: Lone Sparrow, Altitude, and Blue Gentleman; you three are to act with Alpha but from a distance, think protection. Lastly, Delta squad: Shadow Mist, Crimson Rose, Anion, and Neko. You guys are stealth; you all will infiltrate Nemeth Tower."Nightwing pulled up a holographic picture ofNemeth Towers.

Shadow Mist scratched his head out of curiosity, "Wait, what's Nemeth Tower? I don't think I've heard of it."

Nightwing opened his mouth, but Olympia politely answered for him, "Nemeth Towers is a weapons technology advancement corporation, who also works in the department of experimental science. They now have three major headquarters in Star City, Metropolis, and Central City."

Nightwing grinned, "Someone's done their homework. You see not only do they do all that, but there's word that they have illegal experiments in order to advance in their works."

Xamra trembled slightly at what she'd heard, "Who would do such a thing? Why would they allow something like this to happen?"

"His name's Griffin Nemeth." Nightwing statedcalmly while gripping his chin, "He's rebuilt an empire of his parents and is also considered a kingpin leading a drug operation as well."

Blue Gentleman jumped up, "This guy must go down!"

Nightwing crossed his arms, "No, we must protect him."

Crimson Rose punched the table out of aggression, "Why must we protect someone like him! The guy's resume screams criminal!"

Shadow Mist kicked back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "Let me guess, the law believes Griffin to be as innocent as a baby. It's either that or he's used his money to his advantage."

Lycan stood up rubbing his head, "Star City is being attacked and we're here talking about billionaire playboys. Shouldn't we get going?"

Nightwing smirked, "You are very right aren't ya. Ok team, head outside."

All of the heroes had made their way to the back of the Hall of Justice and to their surprise they saw a beautiful black and purple ship. It was armored yet sleek and also a perfect size; it wasn't to bignor too small. It seemed futuristic, spacey even as it seemed to have very advanced equipment on board. It seemed to have shining neon purple lights in its metal armor that screamed awesome.

Xamra shrieked, "My ship!"

Nightwing crossed his arms and nodded his head in approval, "Yep, Batman and I made a few adjustments as we were fixing it up. It's not fully capable of interstellar flight yet, but it's good for getting around."

Xamra went to the ship and opened the hatch, "Come on Star City's in danger."

Shadow Mist followed right behind the others nonchalantly humming, "Yeah yeah we got this."

Anion looked back at Shadow Mist as they boarded the ship, "Why are you so calm?"

Shadow Mist grinned while closing his eyes, "I'm just not worried is all."

Nightwing nodded toward the team, "Lycan you'll lead Alpha, Altitude you'll lead Beta, and Shadow Mist you'll lead Delta. I'll be on my way shortly, there's something I have to take care of."

With that said Xamra got in the pilots chair flicking, pushing, and smashing buttons to activatethe ship. With a thrust of the throttle her and the team took off zipping through the sky blasting the engine and soaring at what seemed like light speed. They were quickly approaching Star City as they sped through other multiple states and towns. The team seemed pretty comfortable in the alien space craft as it was very well redesigned. The black cushioned chairs were outlined with glowing neon purple. Many buttons laid in front of every section for several reasons and thecontrol panel was in the middle of the ship.

Lycan spun his chair around so that he could address the team and as they all acknowledged him he spoke, "You guys, while we wait we should think of a plan."

Altitude agreed, "It does make sense. Xamra do you mind me taking control of the ship so I can better support the battle from above?"

"No problem, if you think you can fly it, go ahead." Xamra said because she trusted her new teammate.

Altitude grinned, "Don't worry I'm more than capable, I've flown various types of planes, jets, and space crafts, so don't worry." She said reassuring her teammate.

"Great." Lycan said, "Next we discuss the rest of our assault on the super bots."

Nemeth Tower

December 8th

1:36 pm

In the middle of the robot attack stood an extremely tall tower. It was intensively decoratedand very well structured considering it was withstanding the robot frenzy. Inside the building's executive's office sat very well groomed man. He had blonde hair which was gelled to the back of his head, a nicely trimmed beard and mustache, but his left eye was scared. The man ran his fingers through his hair slowly as he looked out his window at the attacking robots. The door to his office flew open as a security guard walked in with a very futuristic gun. The guard stood still for a moment before waiting for his boss to acknowledge his presence. The blonde haired man slowly turned around as he fixed up his outstanding black suit and grey tie, "So…You're here to escort me aren't you?" The guard shook his head yes, "Nice gun there, let me guess… M22A6 Assault Rifle." The well-dressed man slowly approached the guard as started to laugh maniacally.

"Here we go guys! Drop off point." Xamra stated as she opened the hatch and stood up.

Lycan stood up also in response to the hatch opening, "Alright Alpha let move out to point A. We take out as many drones as possible got it."

"Got it!" Olympia and Xamra nodded together as they both followed behind Lycan.

Xamra looked back at Altitude, "Switch right."Xamra smiled as she Lycan jumped out of the hatch. Olympia jumped out next then followed by Xamra.

Altitude got up and took control of the ship as she closed the hatch and quickly figured out the controls after making the ship toss and turn a couple of times. "Don't worry everything's under control now."

"It better be!" Crimson Rose said as she straightened up in her seat.

Shadow Mist stood up, "Okay we're the next drop off, drop off point C. Take us behind the building, we'll find a way in, no problem."

Altitude flew the ship behind the building smashing and blasting robots along the way. Once at the drop off point she opened the hatch. Shadow Mist, Neko, Crimson Rose, and Anion all jumped out the hatch landing safely on the ground. Shadow Mist threw a thumb up and Altitude and the others flew off.

"Now it's our turn, right." Blue Gentleman asked.

Altitude grinned, "Yes it is. Now remember we are to help Alpha and also keep a look out for anyone who may have part in the attack."

Blue Gentleman fist pumped into the air, "Two tasks, that's awesome! What do you mean exactly when you say look out?"

Sparrow walked to the hatch as he was ready for a fight, "She's means a commander idiot, someone who may be controlling those bots or watching everything unfold."

Blue Gentleman balled his fist, "I'm not an idiot! You're a jerk!"

Altitude shook the ship to stop the two from bickering, because it was started to annoy her. As Gentleman and Sparrow stumbled up off the floor they turned to her, "We must act like a team, we have an important task at hand."

Sparrow jumped out as soon as the hatch was open and then so did Blue Gentleman. The plan was now in place and so their official team mission was a go.

Delta Squad…

Delta squad remained on the outside of the tower looking for a way in creeping around and trying not to be spotted. It seemed that the door was either hidden or non-existent.

"So how do we get in?" Anion asked.

"Well… the blue print said there'd be a door back here." Neko stated looking around the area.

Crimson Rose hit the wall of the building testing its solidness, "Why don't we just make an entrance!"

Shadow Mist put his arm in front of Rose, "No that'll draw to much attention to us, we don't need an alarm going off, and this is a stealth mission."Shadow Mist put his hand onto the wall and activated a holographic screen on his wrist.

Neko scratched the back of his ear as he raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing now?" The 12 year old said to his dark companion.

Shadow Mist searched the wall rubbing it down, "If there is a secret entrance here I'll find it." He then shot a pulse of electricity from his gloves, "Found it."

"What kind of nerdy thing you do this time?"Crimson Rose shrugged throwing her arms up.

"I think he used his glove and screen like a radar right. He sent out a burst of electricity and his screen scanned the wall from that." Anion said politely.

Neko tapped Anion on the back, "So why didn't he just scan it from the get go?"

"There was something blocking me from doing that so I had to short whatever it was out with just the right amount of electricity." Shadow Mist stated before kicking the wall down because the security to it had been disabled.

Crimson Rose ran in first, "Let's get this party started." The rest of Delta followed behind her.

Alpha Squad…

Bang! Bang! Boom!

"Keep it up Alpha, just keep blasting them. These bots must go down!" Lycan yelled as he clawed a bot's head off. He took the head and then chucked it into the sky right in the middle of a swarm of bots. "Xamra go for it!"

Xamra looked up and nodded as her markings along her arms glowed, "I see it Lycan!" The dark blue haired alien then fire a purple blast hitting the robot head dead on and it exploded taking down a flock of drones.

Olympia flew past Xamra on a disc of light, "That was pretty cool Xamra." Olympia said while she shot multiple light beams at many drones. "Have you spotted anything out of the ordinary yet?"

A robot was quickly approaching behind Olympia, but Lycan saw this, "Hey Olympia behind you!"He shouted while severing a robot in half with his claws.

Xamra jumped right in front of the bot, grabbed it by the arm, and swung it sending it flying into other robots on its way crashing down. "Don't worry as long as we look out for each other, we've got this in the bag."

Beta Squad…

Beta squad had already begun their part of themission; protect Alpha and seeking out the mastermind. Altitude was flying the alien spacecraft with great ease. On the left wing of Xamra's purple jet stood a very despicable Sparrow holding his bow and on the other wing stood Blue Gentleman in a very hero like pose with his hands on his sides.

Carefully maneuvering the jet into the battle, Altitude blasted any robots she saw creating a clear path. She turned on her communicator link and spoke directly to beta, "Here we go, you two know what to do right." Altitude said as she sped through the area.

"Duh…" Sparrow said while preparing his arrow as they were about to zoom by a cluster of drones.

Blue Gentleman had got him a little stretch in before he responded, "Yeah, no problem!"

Beta squad had approached the group of drones and so their assault begun. Sparrow shot an arrow straight into the bot in the middle, but nothing happened.

"Hey Sparrow nothing happened, was that bow defected?" Gentleman asked looking confused.

Sparrow pulled out another arrow, "Just wait why don't ya." As soon as Sparrow finished his sentence his arrow exploded sending a burning bot spiraling into many others behind it. Sparrow then smirked and jumped off the wing of the jet and right in his line of sight he saw a troop of robots beneath him. "These bots are pathetic…" He said firing another arrow below him; the drones looked upward only to explode into pieces afterwards and Sparrow fell into the explosion out of sight.

Blue Gentleman smiled heavily, "He's not the only one who can do heroic actions!" Blue Gentleman tore off a wall from a devastated building with his telekinesis, "Take this you inhuman robots!" He said slamming the torn wall into various bots. Gentleman then jumped off thejet next, but he rose up on a car he was levitating, "Let's get this thing started!"

Altitude shook her head, "Those boys…" Altitude looked through the windshield and to the distance she saw a shadowy figure standing on top a building not moving a muscle. "I think I have eyes on our suspect team." She said through the link to the whole team.

Delta Squad…

Delta was now on the inside halls of Nemeth Towers and they were having a hard time finding anything. They had opened various locked doors and taken lots of information. They still made no progress in their department.

Crimson Rose was twirling her gun as she followed behind the others as she didn't like this covert idea Delta was dealt, "This is boring, I'd rather be on the frontlines."

Shadow Mist held his hand up and motioned everyone to move back behind the corner, "Shhh…" He then pointed at a wall on the other side of the corner and the whole Delta squad peeped their heads around the corner. What they all saw was the wall opening up and a blonde security guard stepping out and proceeding to the stairs which lead up to the top of Nemeth Towers.

"So what do we do next?" Neko asked.

"We split up. Neko you're with me, Anion and Crimson I need you to follow that guard ok."Shadow Mist stated as he took his sai and threw it in-between the closing wall stopping it. "Let's move out." Shadow Mist and Neko ran to the wall going inside and going down a spiraling staircase.

"Let's do this Anion!" Crimson said as she followed the man at a distance going to the next floor.

Anion sighed and trailed her friend as they both had their objective.

Alpha Squad…

"Alright Alpha, Altitude has got eyes on what seems like a commander to the bots." Lycan told the team through the link as he shredded a drone and threw the remains at other bots.

"You know what she has to do." Shadow Mist whispered over the link.

"I make the distraction right?" Altitude asked replying to Shadow Mist.

"That's when Xamra and I take whomever that is down." Olympia stated as she formed two wrecking balls out of light, smashing some bots into pieces.

Beta…

Blue Gentleman started to grab as many drones as he could and pulled them together, "Hey yo Sparrow!"

Sparrow looked up and immediately shot two arrows at the pile of robots, "Stupid mechanics."He said as his arrows emitted an electric magnetic wave which drew more bots together.

Altitude was flying past Gentleman and Sparrow, "Finally team work." Altitude then fired a shot at the bots causing them to explode, "There we go. Okay I'm now headed to that shadowy commander."

"Great, Alpha make your way to our new destination." Lycan commanded.

"Sparrow and Blue Gentleman will be guarding you guys from afar while I distract the guy."Altitude said closing in on the building where the mysterious man stood.

Delta squad…

Crimson Rose and Anion continued stalking their prey, a mysterious guard, until he stopped outside a door. The two heroines watched as the man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a couple of digits. "I just want to smash him right now."Crimson Rose whispered agitatedly to her auburn haired companion.

Anion put a finger up, "Shhh. Come on Rose calm down, and if we wait we might be able to find out his plans the easy way." Crimson grunted out of frustration, but followed along with Anion.

The strange security guard put cell phone slowly up to his ear and opened the door to the roof. He walked to the edge of the building staring at the roaming drones and began to speak, "Now… Why you say, well it seems we've been compromised and I can't afford anyone finding out about the'stuff'. So as I said now." The security guard dropped his phone and stumped on it, breaking it into pieces. He then turned his head slightly, "Well ladies… it's been fun… not really." He then hopped off the building freefalling toward the ground.

"No way, how did he… Urg!" Crimson Rose then sprang out to the roof and looked below to see if the man had killed himself. "Anion come here!"

Anion slowly approached Crimson Rose andfollowed her finger, "What? He's gone, not a sign of him anywhere." Anion activated he communicator link, "Team, they knew we were inside and apparently it going to get worse from here…

Shadow Mist and Neko stumbled across what seemed like a small laboratory. It was filled with chemical test tubes and overflowing pods of green goo. Neko held his nose, "This reeks horribly."Neko turned to Shadow Mist, "Do you know what this could be?" The little feline boy asked curiously.

Shadow Mist looked around a little more before answering, "I have an idea, but you better hope I'm wrong." Shadow Mist then heard Anion's voice through the link and his eyes broadened, "Neko are you ready for some action." Mist watched Neko nod his head yes and took some grenade like ball from his cargo pants pocket; Shadow Mist then placed it on the wall and motioned for Neko to step back. "1...2...3" Boom! "Okay Neko if what Anion said was true, and then they'll need more assistance. At first I thought this was just a way to stall the League because the robots only attacked one building, this one. Now that we've found what seemed like the commander and then find out a guard was calling the shots, it is very likely they were here to kill Griffin Nemeth."

"What will we do?" Neko asked as he approached the hole in the wall.

Mist smirked, "You help the others and I'll find Griffin Nemeth." Shadow Mist took a couple of samples and ran out the lab, "You got this Neko!"

Neko nodded and leaped out the hole in the wall landing on a robot. Neko then pounced from bot to bot until Altitude flew past him and he jumped on the left wing.

"Just in time huh." Altitude said as they charged towards the mysterious figure on the building right in front of them.

The 6'1" man in face mask (like Darth Revan's), a grey sleeveless core fitted shirt and black combat pants tucked into his grey combat boots straightened up to the sight of the plane. "Well he did say now, but let's see what they got." He pulled out two M1911 Colts and aimed at the person on the wing of the jet and the windshield. He pulled the triggers with complete calmness and the bullets flew through the air.

Altitude continued flying toward the mercenary without stopping, "Neko a little help here."

Neko shook his head, "Oh right. Mangetsu-Miejin: Protect!" A large protective field covered the whole jet and the tried to ram into the masked gunman, but he slid under the ship jumping off the building and sliding down the side.

Blue Gentle was right behind him riding on a street light he'd torn from the ground, "Almost!"The gunman turned slightly and pushed away from the building shooting a couple of bullets at well-dressed hero, but Blue used his telekinesis and repelled them.

"Crafty." The masked gunman said calmly as he continued falling.

Sparrow was on the ground watching the mysterious man fall and so he aimed his bow, "Gotcha." He then shot it into the air.

Inside Nemeth Towers…

Shadow Mist was running a program on his wrist computer and began scanning the building, "There aren't any people in here!" Beep! Beep! Shadow Mist then saw a red dot show up in an office room, "He must be there." Shadow Mist ran for the office in a hurry and stopped upon seeing the room. He opened the door and what he saw was a dead motionless body, "No way, Griffin's dead. I've failed this mission…" Shadow Mist dropped to his knees and punched the ground.

Back on the Battlefield…

Sparrow had missed the masked man, but the recoil of his arrow's explosion had sent him flying into a building.

The man was slowly getting off the floor, "This is handicap and I thought you heroes were fair." He said calmly as robots were being destroyed outside.

Blue Gentleman, Neko, and Sparrow stood in the room with the man and it was dead silent until Gentleman spoke up, "Just who are you!"

The masked man twirled his guns back in their holsters on his waist, "They call me Deadshot."He then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. "Now."

All of a sudden the robots went into full out attack mode activated blasters and mini missiles and attacked everything they targeted. The robots were now fully functioned and the team looks like it needs help for this destructive battle. Where is the Justice League in such a big battle like this? Why did Nightwing send them on this mission by themselves? Was this too big a mission for these newly banded heroes.

Bludhaven

December 8th

2:39 pm

"Nightwing to Watchtower, I repeat Nightwing to Watchtower…" Nightwing waited for a response, but got nothing. "Why aren't they responding? I can't zeta there and any other way of communication failed." Nightwing paced around in the warehouse, "The team can't hang in much longer, time for a different reinforcement."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello your friendly neighborhood Assassin here and here's the next installment of...

Young Justice: New Invasion

Star City

Nemeth Towers

December 8th

2:50 pm

On the roof top of Nemeth Towers stood Crimson Rose, Anion, and Olympia. Robots were focusing only on their targeted heroes now and they seemed to be overpowering The Team. Anion had shot a bolt of lightning past Crimson Rose striking three bots making them burst into flames.

"Cutting it close there Anion!" Crimson Rose yelled aloud. "Where the heck are the weak points on these things?!"

Olympia dropped down on a bot tearing it apart with a sword of light, "There's a small opening under their jet pack system leading to its core. One shot there and the robots are out of commission." She said landing beside Anion throwing her hard light constructed disc which sliced the bots in half.

"That's easy, not even a challenge for me." Rose quickly aimed her gun and shot her bullet directly through the weak spot below the jet pack system."See, I told you, easy." The bot exploded causing a chain reaction and many other robots felt the impact exploding as well.

Lycan, Blue Gentleman, Neko, and Lone Sparrow were holding their own against Deadshot and the flock of drones he commanded. They stood inside the now demolished building having an all-out brawl.

Deadshot stood in front of an extremely large window holding up two guns as he waited for a sign of the teen heroes.

The Team had no choice, but to hide behind walls, under desk, and any other location they came about. This Deadshot guy was pretty crafty and knew how to work his guns. Lycan's super human hearing picked up the faintest sound Deadshot made and quickly grabbed a disc like object off the ground. Lycan had a plan at that instant now he knew the precise location of his enemy he threw the disc behind him which caused it to ricochet off the wall and hitting Deadshot from a blind spot. Lycan jumped on top of the desk he was under and shouted,"Now, take him down he's off balance!"

"Gotcha boss man!" Blue Gentleman exclaimed as he swiftly levitated two steel chairs with ease throwing them at Deadshot, but he dodged the firstone and the second chair barely clipped his arm making his gun fall to the ground. "There we go; the power of teamwork compels you!"

Sparrow came from behind a wall rapidly aiming his arrow at the gun expert, "Take this you scum!" He shot the arrow and it landed right by Deadshot's right foot.

Deadshot was trying to regain his balance, "Damn kids!" As soon as he had said that insult the arrow made a minor explosion knocking Deadshot in the air.

"Who us?" Neko jumped from out of nowhere spearing Deadshot out of the glass window behind them.

The two were falling with no hope of recovering. Deadshot pulled out the device that controlled the drones. He used his free hand to pull Neko off of him and activated a function on the remote. A drone swooped down and grabbed Deadshot as Neko continued falling.

"Mangetsu-Miejin: Fly!" Neko skyrocketed upwards following the bot that carried Deadshot.

Xamra had gone off to look for Shadow Mist inside the tower because she had a feeling telling her to do so. Xamra cautiously walked through the halls looking for her mysterious teammate she knew the most about. "He's got to be around here somewhere…" The gorgeous tan alien thought. Xamra's nose started to twitch as she smelt something horrible; she then looked down to see a stream of green substance. "What is that?" Xamra looked off in the distance and saw a vague figure quickly running towards her. She took a harder look and saw her favorite red and black hero, "D'Leon!"she called.

"Run; turn around and get out of here!" Shadow Mist yelled closing in on her with a flock of robots, bigger than the regular outside, right behind him. Xamra was speechless and too shocked to move so as Shadow Mist passed he grabbed her hand, making her follow him.

"What did you do D'Leon?" Xamra asked holding tightly too Shadow Mist's hand.

Shadow Mist grunted, "Please loosen your grip; its killing me!"

"Stop being a baby, come on you did something."Xamra said as she loosened up a little.

"This place will blow in a few seconds taking out the robots and their chemical lab." Shadow Mist said looking at his wrist computer checking the count down. "Five seconds left we're not going to make it!"

Xamra closed her eyes, "I'm not going to make it…"She swung Shadow Mist around and propelled him several feet across the outstandingly long hall out of the window. "I'll keep them in here for you guys…"

Shadow Mist crashed through the glass, "No, Xersis!" He cried activating his boots with no luck and continued falling as he watched the tower explode in unpleasant array of fire as he heard Xamra's last scream thanks to his heightened senses."Another fail, I've messed up again… rgghh!"Shadow Mist was clearly frustrated.

Shadow Mist stopped completely in the air seeming to levitate, "I got you Shadow Mist." That was the voice of Ms. Martian!

Back on the battle field the whole team was together with the exception of Shadow Mist. They couldn't seem to even touch Deadshot let alone keep an eye on him at all times. Olympia pulled Lycan to the side, "We need a strategy for all this."

Lycan shook his head, "Agreed, we'll need a strong distraction. What about Neko?"

"Yes, he can do various forms of magic. He'll be a tremendous help to all of this." Olympia stated as her and Lycan both dodged a blast from a robot.

Lycan yelled, "Neko!"

Neko cut him off, "Yes, I heard you guys. Mangetsu-Miejin: Tornado!" Neko unleashed a furious tornado, which pulled in many drones disassembling them and all.

Blue Gentleman jumped up in the air, "That's great it's just what we-"

A bullet flew past Blue Gentleman's face striking Neko directing in the chest and going right out the other side. The whole team, exception of Sparrow, was shocked by this event.

"This is my fault; I was put in charge and failed horribly…" Lycan began to shake vigorously, "No fucking way!" He started to get larger, hairier, and wilder losing his senses. Soon enough he had transformed into a full-fledged werewolf, "Grrhhhh!"He zoomed past the bots heading straight for Deadshot at super speed.

"Looks like the calm one isn't so calm anymore."Sparrow joked.

Crimson Rose punched Sparrow in the jaw, "Idiot, we just lost a teammate; a valuable one at that unlike you!"

"AAHHHHH!" Lycan screamed. He was filling tremendous pain and he couldn't take it.

"What happened?" Anion wondered as she shot lightning through a line a bots.

"He's gone…" Olympia stated sadly taking notice of the silver bullet in Lycan back.

"What do we do now?" Blue Gentleman asked as he slammed two bots together.

Just then Altitude appeared clearing the way with the alien ship by fire purple beams. "Hang on I've brought back up."

Altitude landed the jet and out came Batgirl, Artemis, Superboy, Beastboy, Red Robin, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, Zatanna, and Nightwing.

"I got a request for back up." Altitude told the remaining team.

Nightwing stepped up, "We are the last heroes on Earth it seems. We together are the last line of defense; we stand together and fight as one.

Ms. Martian had just arrived with Shadow Mist who seemed dead inside, "Nightwing, I have no clue to what's wrong with him."

"He'll snap out of it; he always does." Nightwing then ordered The Team to attack.

Deadshot laughed, "It's already over sadly. My boss has already given me the orders to finish everything here and now." Deadshot pulled out a second, slightly bigger remote, "You see; my employer has unleashed more of his killer drones while you were busy with me. This button holds the fate of the world."

Shadow Mist only looked up in silence, "Whatever do it I've failed; I deserve to die…"

"What's the techno nerd's problem?" Crimson yelled fighting off a band of bots like everyone else.

Nightwing swatted a bot away flipping off another's back and then slamming one to the ground, "It's an assassin thing; Shadow Mist thinks he's failed and all assassins with the League of Shadows face death upon failure."

"But he's not an assassin anymore!" Olympia yelled trying to find the sense in this, while hammering dumb bots with light.

Nightwing kick flipped off a drone, "He's never faced failure; he has a problem with it."

"Just calm down, it'll be over in an instant. It's not you it's my employer; he just doesn't like you is all, sorry." Deadshot pressed the button and drones around the globe detonated.

… … …

"Gasp!" Olympia, Anion, Sparrow, Crimson Rose, Altitude, and Shadow Mist awoke in a Bludhaven warehouse; looking around and seeing Xamra, Neko, and Lycan across the room sitting in solemn silence.

The giant two door entrance of the warehouse opened with what seemed liked blinding light at first, until a shadowy figure approached them. The figure was revealed to them to be Nightwing standing in their line of sight. "Hello team, how'd it go?"

"What exactly was that?" Altitude asked their leader.

"That was a simulation you guys." Nightwing started to explain, "It was necessary to access your actions and emotions during crisis situations. It was made to push you to the edge and see what exactly this team was made of."

Lycan sulked down staring beneath himself, "Why, did you have to put us through something like that. You've made me do the unexpected; I lost control and that lead to my demise."

"I see now; it's just as you said Nightwing. We needed to recognize our flaws and accept them correct?" Olympia tried to clear everything up.

Nightwing nodded his head, "We've seen what you would do for your team and what mess some of you up."

"That was horrible; that simulation showed us we aren't ready." Blue Gentleman said.

Crimson Rose didn't look around at anyone of her teammates out of sheer embarrassment. Altitude took notice of this and stood up, "There's no need to feel embarrassed about anything." She said directing her attention to Neko, Sparrow, Rose, Shadow Mist, and Anion. "We just need improvement in our team work and better control over our emotions.

Neko looked up from his lap, "But-"

Anion interrupted, "Please no buts; we should learn from this event am I right."

Sparrow got up and began walking out, "I don't need to learn from nothing; it wasn't my fault you guys couldn't deliver the goods."

"What a jerk!" Crimson Rose mumbled.

Xamra looked on at Shadow Mist who seemed out of it, "Hey Shadow Mist, it wasn't real; you can relax now."

"Just forget it; he needs time to cool off." Crimson Rose shrugged.

"Don't worry him and Sparrow just need some space is all." Nightwing reassured, "This was good; you guys are getting the hang of this team thing. You all are doing well for teens that just saw the world end before their eyes. Good job; team dismissed."

Gotham City

Charity Event: Museum

December 11th

11:30 pm

The Gotham City Museum was filled with rich people young and old. The fluttering crowd chitted and chatted about their wealth and donations to the community; you know rich people problems. They seemed to all be having a good time with all their drinks and edible arrangments.

Bruce Wayne had decided that after days of moping around he and D'Leon would go to a charity event to lighten the mood. Bruce and D'Leon were doing the classic meet and greet shaking everyone's hand and while Bruce smiled, D'Leon on the other hand was just not into it. Taking notice of his adoptee's emotional state once more he quickly formed an ideain his head.

Walking over to D'Leon, whom sat in a chair off to the side of everyone looking like a sick puppy, Bruce put his hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're going through and I know how to fix it." Bruce smirked.

D'Leon slowly lifted his head, "You do?"

"Yes; as a matter of fact Richard, Jason, and Timothy went through what your going through now." Bruce looked on now looking over his crowd, "You feel like you're useless and can't get over your self for what ever crazy reason."

D'Leon looked over at Bruce's hand on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Central City

Abandoned Apartment Complex

December 12th

12:03 am

Silently approaching the exit gate out of the shadows coming into view; a man in pitch black attire with hints of red from those he's slain, also wearing a pair of glowing red goggles, and on his hands black gloves. It was his time to strike; with people still in shock about the Red Martian incident they would be sent into a spiraling rage of chaos. He knew that would have shaken everyone up and so he would use this opportunity. He had gotten intel about some of the Justice League's heavy hitters had gone off to space for some inter-galactic overlord. But little did he know the Justice League had a new secret weapon just for people like him.


End file.
